The Amulet Of Lucario
by Heartofwolf
Summary: It is about a girl who becomes a pokemon trainer. She goes to the beach to relax, but when she goes, she meets a one in a life time friend.   I will get more on once I can get my word to work again.
1. Chapter 1

**Pallet Town:**

As Kiana, a nine year old girl, walked back from Professor Oaks Lab, she stopped at the beach, she sat there, watching the waves and setting sun, she would come here everyday, just looking at the water. Tomorrow, things are going to change, she will finally become a pokémon trainer; she will become strong like her father was.

She put her head on her knees, '_I wonder what pokémon I will choose tomorrow.'_ she thought.

"Pi!"

Kiana's head shot up, listening for the sound to happen again, mumbling to herself, "I swear I heard something..." Returning her mind to the peaceful sea, she thought of her parents, eyes starting to tear up.

"Pi..."

Standing up, Kiana looked around, knowing she heard something this time. Hands trembling she walked along the beach. Looking out into the sea, not expecting to see a Pokémon on a crate, she stared at it amazed, and shocked. It lifted its beautiful blue eyes to lock with hers, pleading for help. Taking a step forward she reached out her hands, picking up Pichu carefully. "You look terrible, you poor thing." Pichu closed its eyes, sighing. Kiana held it closer to her, "It won't hurt to bring you home and care for you..." Heading up the beach, she smiled to herself, "I promise to always care for you, my lil' Pichu. We are alone in this world, now we are together..."

Kiana walked into the house, making sure to be quiet, hugging Pichu close; She headed up the stairs quickly. Opening her bedroom door, she slipped in, shutting the door quietly. Walking over to her bed, she placed Pichu down onto her soft pillow. "You will love it here..." lying next to Pichu, she pulled up the blankets to cover her and Pichu. "Promise me you won't leave the room?" with a sigh, she fell asleep.

"Kiana! You're going to be late!" a holler came from somewhere in the house.

Kiana groaned and flipped onto her back, eyes opening wide and she flung herself out of her bed, carefully not to wake Pichu, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, she smiled, "It smells great Mrs. Balkner."

Mrs. Balkner waved a hand, "Took you long enough to get out of bed. You came home late again." she said as she turned around, wiping clean her hands, eyes locking with Kiana's.

Kiana looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry, I went to the..."

"Beach?" Mrs. Balkner finished, flinging her hands in the air, "When are you not there? You don't go see your friends, you rarely are home, and when you do come home, your sneaking up the stairs to your room." shaking her head, "What am I to do with you? Hopefully today will change you, getting a Pokémon is an important step in life."

Kiana looked up, eyes sparkling, "I will become great like my father someday."

"I bet you will. Though you're not going to be much of a trainer if you can't get out of bed and get on your way!" she scolded playfully.

Smiling, Kiana grabbed a couple apples from the table, then frowned, looking away, "I don't know if I want to go..."

Mouth gaped, Mrs. Balkner strode over to her and grabbed her shoulders, making her look her in the eye, "Why would you ever say that? This was everything to you?"

Embarrassed, Kiana shrugged, "I found something on the beach..." seeing a frown crease on her guardians face, "It was a Pokémon. I had to save it! It needed me..."

Lightening her touch on Kiana, "Why didn't you say so? Where is it?" she said, looking around.

"It's in my room, it's tired..." Kiana explained, "It needs me...please don't make me give it up..."

Mrs. Balkner released her arms, letting them fall to her side, "I would never think of that Kiana. Though, you need to bring it to a Pokémon center. It needs to be seen." walking back over to the counter, "I will talk to Professor Oak, you go get that Pokémon, what kind of Pokémon?" she asked, turning back around.

"It's a Pichu." Kiana told her, leaving out the odd beautiful blue eyes. 'I can tell her later...'


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Center

"Here is your Pichu, it's looking so much better after being treated." she said to me.

Pichu ran over to me, climbing onto my shoulder, rubbing its head against my face, "Pii! Pi!"

Nurse Joy giggled, "I never have come across a Pichu with blue eyes, it is rather unique." waggling her finger, "You better take good care of Pichu."

Nodding my head, "I will, I promise."

"Piiichu!" it added.

"Well, hello there Kiana!" a gruffy voice came from behind, Kiana turned around to see Professor Oak, "I see you found yourself a partner. Mrs. Balkner told me about it, and I thought I would bring a pokeball for you." he said, grabbing the ball from him coat.

Kiana reached out and grabbed it from him, "Thank you!" then awkwardly, "I'm sorry I didn't choose Squirtle like I was going to..."

Shaking his head, "Don't you worry. As long as you got a Pokémon to go on your journey, I am satisfied...even though its not a starter..." smiling, "Reminds me of a lad years ago."

Kiana smiled, and looked at Pichu, "I promised..." throwing the ball into the air, Pichu leaped from her shoulder and into the ball, the ball shook a few times, finally going still. Bending over, Kiana picked it up, releasing Pichu from inside, "No reason to keep you locked up in there."

Pichu shook itself, smiling back at its new trainer.

"Watch out!" a tall boy yelled, running in her direction, Professor Oak, frowned and moved aside. The boy tripped and fell in front of Kiana. Kiana offered him a hand, refusing it, he looked at her and grimaced, "Thanks to you, I fell!"

Kiana, taken aback, grabbed his shoulder, "Now listen to me..." waving her other hand through the air, "It is not my fault if you can't slow down and watch where you put your feet!"

The boy looked down, "Sorry..." looking back up, he gave a pleading look, with such beautiful brown eyes, "I wanted to beat my friends..." laughing slightly, "We are seeing who can catch the most Pokémon first." then smiling, "My name is Jason, what's yours?"

Blushing slightly, "It's Kiana."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back towards Mrs. Balkner's house, with Jason following along, Kiana turned her head towards the sky, letting the breeze flow across her face. Pichu balanced on her shoulder; she turned her attention to Jason. Pushing him to the side, she hollered, "Race ya!" starting to run towards home.

With a smile Jason pulled himself together and ran after her.

Mrs. Balkner's House

Stretching, Kiana got out of bed, enjoying her last time sleeping in her bed. Grabbing her backpack, she packed some clothes, and all her valuable items, which wasn't much, a photo of her and her parents, and a stuffed Squirtle her father gave her. Zipping up her bag, she sat on her bed, excited, her journey begins.

"Kiana!" hollered Mrs. Balkner, "Are you going to keep us waiting? Even Pichu got up before you!"

Blushing, Kiana picked up her bag, and headed downstairs, "Sorry." Looking at the table, fresh pancakes were waiting, "Oh they look so good!" looking over at Jason, noting how he was stuffing as much as he could into his mouth, "You know, you look funny trying to do that." she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Glaring, Jason swallowed his mouthful, "It's so rich and delicious! I can't help it!"

Mrs. Balkner smiled, "Thank you, I thought I may as well cook up something delicious for both of you, before you go off on your adventure." then turning towards Kiana, "I made a few things to bring with you."

"Thanks!" Kiana walked over and hugged her, "You have done so much for me..." trying to hold back the tears.

"Your parents were my best companions, we traveled everywhere when we were younger, then, " gesturing to Kiana, "You came along, your mother stopped traveling, your father continued on to become the champion, and I stayed by your mother's side." brushing away Kiana's tears, "Your mother said that you were everything to her, she wouldn't of changed anything."

"I loved them so much..." Kiana said softly, Pichu jumped onto her shoulder, rubbing against her face, giggling, "I'm fine Pichu, really. I am." grabbing hold of Pichu, she cradled it in her arms, "We will always be together, right Pichu?"

"Pi..Pichuuu!" Pichu agreed, bobbing its head up and down.

"Are you going to gab all day, or are you going to eat so we can get on with our journey?" Jason interrupted playfully.

Pichu stuck its tongue out at him, making everyone burst out laughing.

"That Pichu is something else, I tell ya." he said, trying to stop laughing.

Kiana smiled, grabbed a pancake and tossed it at Jason, "Let's go." turning to Mrs. Balkner, "Thank you for the meal."

"You didn't eat anything though..." she commented.

"I don't think I can eat right now." she explained, excitement keeping her hunger at bay.

"Alright," going over to the fridge, she grabbed out some food, "Put this in your bag, and" reaching into her apron, she brought out money, "Use this to help you along your journey."

"Thank you so much!" Kiana put her bag down, unzipping it to put the food and money inside. Slinging it onto her shoulder, "We will visit again soon."

"Make sure to have fun!" Mrs. Balkner yelled, watching them walk off into the distance.

Kiana turned to Jason, jabbing him with her finger, "You better behave mister." she winked at him, when he gave a playful look, saying 'who me?'

Jason looked back at Pichu, "So you never have Pichu go inside its ball?"

"Why should I keep it locked up in there?"

Shrugging, "Most trainers I see never have a Pokémon out of its pokeball." Jason grabbed his pokeball, "Charmander! Come on out and join us!" in a flash, Charmander was sitting next to them, "This is my partner. Say hello Charmander."

"Char..char." it greeted.

"Hello to you too Charmander." Kiana smiled

Pichu jumped off her shoulder, walking over to Charmander, "Pichuu!"

"I think that Pichu just said hello too." Jason laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, stiff, Kiana looked around; sleeping on the ground is going to take alot of getting used to. Pichu laying at her feet, she looked towards Jason, snoring loudly, she smiled.

The morning before, she bought new pokeball's from town, so she could catch Pokémon sooner. Better to be prepared then to run into a Pokémon unprepared. Pichu sat up, yawning. Its ears twitching back and forth. Listening to the sounds around them. Pichu bounded off into the trees, Kiana shook her head, and got to folding her sleeping bag.

Jason opened one eye, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

Playfully, I grabbed my sleeping back, throwing it at him, "Why don't you get up and help make it?"

"Aww...but that's not as fun..." he winked at her, trying to talk his way through it, grabbing her sleeping bag, he pushed it aside.

Shaking her head, and putting her hands on her hips, as her mother used to do when her father tried to talk himself out of doing the dishes, "You are to get up and roll that sleeping bag of yours, then come help me make breakfast."

Sighing, knowing defeat, "Alright...alright...you win!" eyeing her, "Just stop doing that. Its scary."

Grabbing scraps of wood, Kiana piled it together, preparing the fire. Looking around, Kiana spotted Pichu coming back, throwing itself at her, landing on her head, giggling, she pulled Pichu down, "You know, its not easy making breakfast with you on my head."

Sparks leapt from Pichu's cheeks, tingling Kiana's fingers, "Pi pi pichuu."

Setting Pichu down, Kiana opened her backpack, grabbing the leftover pancakes, and tearing it into pieces; she dropped them into a bowl, mixing in bits of lettuce and carrots to go along with it too. Placing that next to the fire, which hasn't been lit yet, she grabbed the stew Mrs. Balkner prepared for them, "Mmmm...This stew is going to taste great with our Pancake salad."

Jason turned around, placing his sleeping bag next to Kiana's, "I think I will stay with the stew..." making a funny face, "Pancakes and salad don't mix!"

Huffing, "Yes they do! It's delicious!"

Laughing, "I never seen anyone do it...oh alright I will try it!" grabbing his pokeball, "Charmander come on out! Light the fire with ember!" Charmander popped out, lighting the fire, and strutting around to Pichu, pride in its work, "Thank you Charmander, I will make sure to give you extra stew for that!"

"You and Charmander fit each other perfectly I tell ya." smiling to herself, she grabbed the metal poles, snapping them together, and placed them in the ground, setting the stew on it, up from the fire.

-Working on it :) -


End file.
